Umbrellas are extremely convenient for protection from sun and rain. However, umbrellas are not very stable or easy to manage unless permanently mounted in a ground surface (or table). The present invention features a novel umbrella mounting system for firmly (and temporarily) mounting an umbrella to a table, the like, or a ground surface. The umbrella mounting system provides a firm means of securing an umbrella and will not tip over, even in strong winds. The system can be easily assembled for use and disassembled for storage or transport.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.